Monotone
by brokenseraphim
Summary: She was utterly imperfect.Always trying to be something she wasn't and could not be.She was a bird with clipped wings, fluttering around pitifully trying to launch itself back to the blue sky...but,I will fix this broken soul...because she is, my angel.


**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine! Otherwise we'd be watching hawt Yaoi action in every episode!!!!!...bcus we're a bunch of pervs…**

**First few chapters will take place in the time period between when Jaden defeated Kagemaru and the Graduation Duel. Basically the Final's week.**

**This is rated T for the main character's potty mouth.**

**Note: I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes and such, but i don't have beta for this fanfic and am currently looking for one.**

Summary: She wasn't perfect, she knew. Everyone knew. She was a smudge, a speck of dirt on clear glass, a mistake. She was a lie …and yet, he didn't want to let her go.

**Monotone**

**Chapter One**

Life is a bitch.

I had found that a long time ago and yet I seemed to still not have learned my lesson.

I dropped down to my knees, the pain almost unbearable, eyes watching as the numbers trickled down to zero. Shame. Anger. Loathing. But most of all, envy. A mix of emotions cascading down a waterfall, mixing in the pool below until one could not tell what was what.

I glared at the white clad figure before me, brown eyes narrowing as they were met with murky sapphire. Utter hatred.

The crowd was going wild. But no, not for me—never for me, always for someone else. The cheers for him, and the jeers for me. Always.

So repetitive, over and over again, the same winner, the same loser, the same outcome. Nothing was ever different. I was stuck in this cruel cycle of life. I want to break out…but no, I'm too weak, too scared...Footsteps.

My head snapped to meet with a pair of blue clothed knees. Something different. Those knees bend and I see a face that I've seen so many times before. He leans in his blue strands brushing my cheek. And he says it, his breath warm against my ear.

"Pathetic."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My 12th duel with him.

My 12th loss.

Pathetic ne?

I sighed, leaning back against the trunk of my favorite tree, legs stretching out on the branch, book in hand. _Divine Comedy_, By Dante Alighieri my favorite book, the one thing that had inspired the theme of my deck.

Letting a rare smile flit across my lips I bathed in much needed silence, letting Dante draw me into his tale. But like always, it did not last long.

"Hey, Saku-chan! You got pretty close to beating him today, you've gotten better, since the last time I saw you."

I bolted upwards, accidentally slamming my head against a higher branch and almost falling off the tree to let my brains splatter across the grass. When I look back now, I realized that I should have been use to it by then, but every time he came to talk to me in my tree, shock hit me head on and punched me in the guts. Perhaps that was what I deserved for dozing off so much, but the world be damned if anyone ever got me to say it out loud. I'd rather blame the idiot.

"What the hell do you want Tenjoin?" I spoke through gritted teeth, the pain still echoing through my skull from the last impact.

"Tch, still as bitter as ever I see." Came his sing song voice from below.

I snorted, "And you're still as annoying as ever I see."

Despite being missing for a year, and becoming a Shadow Rider (I think that's what the Chancellor said it was) Tenjoin Fubuki had not changed a single bit. He was still his irritating, never-shutting up self. And he still loved to drive me up the wall.

"Oh, Saku-chan, after not being able to see me for so long and this is the way you speak to me? It hurts my heart so!" He grasped his heart and leaned against my precious tree to add further emphasis."

I glared down at him, giving up on reading in peace. Shutting the book, I jumped down from the branch to land in front of him, not caring if the blue mini-skirt (that made me look like a damn whore) flew up. "First of all, call me by my surname, Juubun. And if you decide to use my first name use the _correct_ version, Sakugo, not some retarded nickname you came up with that actually makes it seem like _we're_ friends. Also, don't EVER use –chan! Second of all, I'd much rather have it that you were still missing so I wouldn't have to see your pathetic face again. So leave me alone, god dammit!"

With that I stormed away, thick book in one hand, the other clenched in a fist.

He was still following me.

I pivoted on my foot to face him. Never in my life had I met someone as irritating as this dumbass. "Why the hell are you stalking me?"

He looked at me, eyes somewhat wide. It almost seemed that he was shocked that I didn't know. "Because I want to be with you, of course, I wanna be your friend."

I stared at him, exasperated. Him and his idiotic lies. "Tenjoin, when will you get the point? I don't care if you want to be my "friend", because I don't want to be yours. I don't want to be with you, I don't want to "hang out" with you or do whatever the hell you do with your other friends. You_ annoy _me. You're irritating, and every time I see you I want to punch you in your face or take away any chance of you having babies." I looked at him, waiting for my words to sink in…

He was grinning. The dumb ass was grinning. What. The. Fuck?

His grin was wider than ever. "You _like_ me don't you? So obvious, Saku-chan! But, I'm sorry, I can't say that I feel the same way about you. But it's okay, we can continue on as friends, and maybe one day," He paused to give a "Dramatic Effect", "One day, that friendship, may grow into that beautiful love that your cold heart calls out for!"

I stare at him in disbelief. How the hell was this dumb ass related to the Kaiser? How the hell was this guy even in Obelisk Blue? So fucking stupid, I've never met anyone as retarded as this guy. "In your dreams Tenjoin. Hell will freeze over, and my Seven Deadly Sins will turn into virtues before I will _ever_ like you. Get over yourself, I beg of you."

The dumb ass was still grinning. "It's alright to admit it Saku-chan! You shouldn't hold in your love for me, otherwise it will all build up and explode in your face."

I sighed in frustration, why did I even bother? It was impossible for my words to get through his abnormally thick skull and into his peanut sized brain.

And that's when I heard it. The evil squeal of doom, shrill screeches, and the sound of running feet. They were here. The _Fangirls._

It was finally my turn to grin as I watched Tenjoin get run over by a herd of blood-thirsty, rabid fan-girls. Screams of "Can I have your autograph" and "Someone take off his pants" rang through out the school campus. Finally realizing that this was my chance to run away, I slowly tip-toed towards the library, maybe I'd be able to find some peace there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was wrong.

My knuckles were white as they held _Divine Comedy_ in a brutal grip in attempt to not punch the living daylights out of these two fellow female Obelisk students.

Momoe and Junko, second on my list to obliterate (the first being Tenjoin of course). The two of them were annoying, girly to the core, stupid, and most of all, fangirls. But I suppose being a fangirl would cover all three of the other points. But the thing about them being fangirls, was that they were TENJOIN'S fangirls. And now Momoe and Junko were annoying me in place of their "object of affection". Oh how I would just love to wrap my fingers around their necks. Unfortunately though, that would in no doubt, throw me behind bars. My family would undeniably not like that. And it was my family who paid for my school tuition and such, and I definitely don't want that source of money to disappear. So I had to please my family even if they were all a bunch of stuck up shit heads with a 10-foot pole up their asses.

Well, back to the torture that I was going through in the library.

I glared at the chatting girls who absolutely refused to leave me alone. That was, until I finally realized that they were talking to _me_ or at least talking about me.

"Really Saku-chan, we need to find a new name for you!" I could feel my left eye twitch. It seems that whatever Tenjoin does (or in this case, says) his fangirls followed. Damn him.

"I mean seriously Junko! Who in the world names their daughter "Mistake"?" Momoe sighed as she flipped through the pages of what seemed to be a Babies' Name book.

I snorted, "Obviously my mother who thought that it was a mistake to bring me into this world."

"Oh Saku-chan! Don't be so morbid and depressing, you have to be bright and cheery." The brunette piped.

"Sorry," I said with a wave of the hand, "Morbid and depressing comes with the name."

"Oooh, look Junko," the dark haired obelisk student said, pointing at the book, "how about Sakura! You could be Sakura instead of Sakugo!"

I felt like hurling, "Sakura? No way in hell am I going to share the same name with that bitch from Naruto."

"Aw, come on Saku-chan! There are other anime Sakura's!"

"Like the one from Card Captors!" piped Momoe.

I glared at them and stood up. I had been with them for far too long. Grasping Dante's work tightly in one hand, I pointed with the other.

"Ohhhh-emmm-geeee! It's Tenjoin-sama!" I shouted in my best Fangirl voice. I felt like gagging on my own words.

It happened all in slow motion as Momoe and Junko turned around ready to sprint, their "Fangirl Senses" taking over. Then me, running towards the library as fast as I can, the sake of my sanity on the line.

Then it went back to normal.

I could hear shouts of "Saku-chan, wait up!" as I pushed my way out the library doors to find safety. Ignoring the shrieks that insisted that I change my name to Sakura, I raced down a random tree lined dirt road leading to God knows where. I didn't care where it led as long as it was away from idiot obsessed fangirls and the idiot himself.

I pulled to a complete stop. My hands on my knees, I panted, the stitch in my side throbbing with pain. I needed to exercise more. But who the hell cares?

Still panting with a hand pushing against my side as a futile attempt to decrease the pain I looked around me, letting my surroundings sink in. In front of me was a sort of building with the roof painted red. I don't ever remembering seeing this place before. Maybe it was some storage place? Frowning I head towards it. It couldn't hurt to check it out right? Well, at least I knew that Tenjoin and his fangirls would never come twenty meters near this run-down thing, and nothing was worse than Tenjoin and his fangirls.

I walked slowly, at a crawling pace, clutching the painful stitch that was hurting like hell, I needed to find a place to sit down. I could hear a clamor and what seemed to be the clinging of plates. I turned my head to a smaller building that was attached to the side of Storage Shed. Deciding to make that my destination I changed my path and limped my way there. Upon reaching there, I grasped the door's handle and slid it open…

To find hell itself.

I stared at the dozens of students who had chopsticks positioned half way to there mouths as they stared back at me in shock. They were all boys and they were all wearing red. And that's when it hit me. This wasn't a Storage shed, it was the Osiris Red dorms…and I, an Obelisk Blue had just trespassed on to their property.

"Juubun-senpai?"

I looked towards the source of the voice that had knocked me out of my thoughts. My own brown eyes were met with light blue hair set with a pair of glasses. Marufuji Sho, the Kaiser's little brother.

I nodded at him to show acknowledgement, "Marufuji-san."

"Uhh…What are you doing here, Juubun-senpai?" He said while gesturing for me to come over. The pain suddenly disappearing from my side, I headed to where he was and sat next to him.

Although I hold a grudge against his brother, I held no resent for Sho. They were two different people, I knew, even though others didn't. Sho was only a boy living in the Kaiser's black shadow; it was those people who didn't understand that had pushed the poor kid there.

"Running away from Tenjoin." I said while looking around the table, there was some sort of koala like man and another rude underclassman who was stuffing his mouth with something that Momoe and Junko would classify under "inedible". I immediately recognized him as Sho's best friend and the one that had supposedly "saved the world". Yuki Judai. And Manjoume Jun, the one who had plummeted from the summit to the ground on the Mountain called Duel Academy, was eating in the corner, mumbling darkly about God knows what.

"Asuka? Why are you running from Asuka?" the younger bluenette asked.

"The other Tenjoin." I muttered, pointing at something that looked like burnt fish, "Can I have some?"

"Oh, sure go ahead but I don't think you'll like it" the bespectacled fifteen year old said, "Well, that makes a lot of sense," the Marufuji continued, taking a bite of rice thoughtfully, "you've always hated Fubuki-senpai haven't you?"

I nodded in response, picking up a piece of burnt fish with bare fingers. Eyeing it cautiously, I could sense the entire Osiris dorm staring at me in anticipation. Suspicious, I popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly.

One.

Two.

Three.

"More."

"What?" Sho exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"More," I repeated, slightly louder this time, "I want more." You could feel the anxiety in the room be immediately replaced with relief.

"Oh! Uhh…Professor Banner? Proffesor Banner, can we have another tray please?" the Freshman shouted towards what seemed to be the kitchen. My eyes followed to see a bespectacled man with an apron over his clothes, arms wrapped around a furball.

"Of course!" he said smiling at me. Apparently he was one of the people that had sucked in their breath while I had chewed on the overcooked fish. These slackers seriously needed something better to do in life than watch people eat.

There was a rustle of cloth, a set of footsteps, and then a soft clatter as a tray was placed before me. Whispering a soft "Thank you" I picked up the pair of wooden chopsticks, cracked them apart, I dug in.

And for the first time, I ate in peace, eating a meal I actually enjoyed, with people I didn't hate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well I hoped you like it!!!**

**Next update will be in the next week or two!!!**

**And PLEASE review!!!**

**Note: her name is Juubun Sakugo**

**Juubun is her surname and it means "Perfect"**

**Sakugo is the name her mother gave her it means "Mistake"**

**(Japanese)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
